clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Mectrixctic/1
--'Dancing Penguin' http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk!) 22:49, 11 January 2009 (UTC) Vampuffles NO! They violate the COC, specifically the That's Death! code. Can you please read the COC and all it's other subpages before editing? It elps a lot. [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 00:32, 12 January 2009 (UTC) Fine! I'll make them just painful instead of deadly. If they suck blood... then they still are bad. Remember, 6 years olds may come visit this site, so keep it clean. Also, if you want to reply to another user, put the message on their talk page. [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 00:41, 12 January 2009 (UTC) I knew about vampires when I was a six year old... Not everyone does. Plus, that image may scare off a few young kids. Please read the COC and Club Penguin Fanon Wiki:That's Death! before you do anything, otherwise it will probably be deleted. The wiki is supposed to be safe for younger kids. I already made a completely clean article on bat-like creatures called Focci, you might wanna see that for ideas of clean "monsters". [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 00:53, 12 January 2009 (UTC) Fine. I'll try my best to make this less morbid then Arthur. Is this okay? *Puffles who get bitten by vampuffles become vampuffles *Penguins (and any other animal that's not a puffle) don't become vampires; they only lose some blood *Vampuffles can go for years without drinking *Some vampuffles don't drink puffle blood, and just drink Penguin blood because it won't hurt the world *Some puffles do drink puffle blood because they don't know better, or for pure selfishness. Actually, TurtleShroom already said on this page that the article cannot stay. It has to go. Though he says the image is quite hillarious... [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 20:24, 25 January 2009 (UTC) Nothing with blood can stay, I think. Too creepy for kids under the age of 5-7, most likely. [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 20:26, 25 January 2009 (UTC) COC Can you please read the COC and some of the other pages before editing? I know it's inconvienient, but this wiki is kinda straight and strict with article topics, and some of your article and/or images contradict other articles. I seriously recommmend you read this article before doing anything. [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 01:50, 12 January 2009 (UTC) But King Candy does have something to do with Club Penguin! He supplies the Pizza parlor with candy! Read this. You'll see what I mean. [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 02:49, 12 January 2009 (UTC) Could you specify which chapter? And respond to the post to the vampuffles? Chapter? I recommend you read all of it. It's really the foundation article of the wiki. And I already said vampire-like things aren't allowed. Plus, if you want to reply, you should do it on my talk page. That's what they're for. [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 02:55, 12 January 2009 (UTC) If you do vampire stuff, you are breaking the Code of Conduct. --'Steelers∆ Fan11∆∆ PITTSBURGH'S GOING TO SUPER BOWL!∆∆∆' 20:26, 25 January 2009 (UTC) Penguins Uh... I really get mad when there's articles with "P", "Peng", or anything with "Penguins" stuff. Try making the "Simpenguins" have a different name. I'm sick of "Peng" stuff. Also, we wish you a great time editing here! --Alex001 03:52, 28 January 2009 (UTC) Hmmm.... I suggest you use "The Simmies", or "The Simpsnows". Either this could go good. --Alex001 10:45, 29 January 2009 (UTC) RE: RE: RE: RE: Religion Indeed, the Muslims do believe that Christians go to the Islam Hell. In fact, every religion has some sort of "bad place" in the afterlife. Most every religion believes they're the only ticket to Heaven. ---- I can list the religious Afterlives I know here: *I'll skip Chrsitianity, since you already know about it. *Hinduism has reincarnation, in which someone becomes something else after they die. *In the case of atheism (also a religion), nothing happens. *In Greek Mythology, everyone went to the same place, good or bad. It was called "Hades". *The Ancient Egyptians didn't have a Hell, but they had a Heaven. Those who didn't get the ticket to the Heaven were sent to a different place; I don't know if it was bad or not. *In Gothicism, (commonly known as "goth", and I'm addressing the so-called "hardcore" gothics, not the fashion statement), death is a privelage, the Grim Reaper an honor. Quoting the television, "Gothics all meet our master. Everyone does.", to which a nearby character asked, "who is that?", and the gothics responded: "Death". The other character then cringed. *In Satanism, they want to go to Hell, and it's one big party loaded with pentagrams, candles, music, fire, brimstone, and evil galore. What happens to others, they could care less. *In Westboro, their god "hates everyone" and only the mebers of the Westboro church go to their heaven. They're infamous for holding those giant signs on highways and coming to your doorstep. According to Bugzy, they splash non-believers with water and say "the power of Christ compels you", then come to your doors. They are Christian wannabes, but trust me, they're not Christian. Both Catholic and Protestant Christians denounce them as a cult. *Judaism has the exact same Heaven and Hell as Christians, but their entry is works, faith, laws, and rituals, and the latter is asking and repentence. *The Wiccan doctrine lacks an afterlife; live for today and eat your herbs. (To my knowledge, you'd better look that one up.) *Mormons have a Heaven for themselves, but the deceased of other religions can get in under certain circumstances. Non-Mormon ghosts/souls/dead people are given the option to convert to Mormonism at the last second and enter heaven with them. The Mormons do NOT believe in reincarnation. They claim to be Christian, but are not denounced by Chrisitans, they're considered something entirely different. *The Jehovah Witness folks belive that only their own enter, that no one can ever enter but them, and if one of their own betrays one of their wacky laws like "don't give blood or accept blood transfusions", they are kicked out of the cult AND Heaven! They come to people's doors as well, more frequently than the Westboro minions. Like Westboro, they are Chrisitan wannabes, splash people with water and that creepy phrase, and are also denounced by Catholics and Protestants alike. *Scientology has something to do with triangles and the number three. It was founded by a science fiction writer, so who knows what they say. *The Heaven's Gate cult believed that UFOs were their gods (ROTFL!), seriously, and when Comet Hale-Bopp came by, they all killed themselves so that their spirits could "rise with the comet and meet the UFOs who are following it so that they could get their real bodies". I laugh just thinking about the fact that they actually worshipped UFOs. *In 2008, the Pokemon games included a religion as part of the plot in their newest series (and I immediantly boycotted it). In the real world, there are no followers, yet. It states that everything was made by a Pokemon and that folks that die go to some wonderland where they live in happiness, or they return as ghosts (their choice). The bad characters get zapped by said Poke-god and I presume they just cease to exist. In a strange twist of irony, the Poke-god can be captured like any other pokemon character can. *Legend says that "Jedi" is a religion: "Luke, I am your god". I'll make a guess: good people go to live with Yoda and Luke Skywalker, bad people are cast to the land where Darth Vader is. LOL, all your faith are belong to us. SOMEBODY SET US UP THE RELIGION! **That is very funny to me. I was told they have a forum on "belief net". ---- I hope you enjoyed that list. --† कछुए मशरूम! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) DON'T YOU DARE QUIT BECAUSE OF WHAT I JUST TYPED!!!!!!!! † 21:40, 3 June 2009 (UTC) I must say not all those are entirely accurate.--N⊘tAnEditor 15:46, October 29, 2009 (UTC) Thanks on the movie Thanks man if you want you can claim it! Tails6000 22:34, 20 June 2009 (UTC) Wiki If you're going to make a CP Fanfic Wiki, too, please don't copy our articles. I hope your new wiki flourishes! ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'The Nerd Quibbles On...']]) View this template 19:42, 4 July 2009 (UTC) FREAKISHLY UNHOLY AND INSULTING SIGNATURE Satan loves us? SATAN LOVES US? Boy, I knew you were against me, but that? Metrix, as I have chosen to address you, I request you to not use ~~~~ when signing. Please use a hyphen and your username from now on. That signature is VERY offensive to me personally and implies pro-Satanism (even if it's a joke). I understand your response, "it's only a joke, it's humor, not serious!". Well, to me, religion isn't something you mock or poke fun at. Oh, and don't turn that around and use it on me, for the record, because the Governance covers the secular hierarchy of the Catholic Christian church, not Christianity's beliefs or faith. Keep the signature (I'm not a snooty change police), but do not use it around me, thank you. Sign all future posts with the manner I am about to sign mine, so that I won't have to see that pro-Satanist and highly insulting signature again. --TurtleShroom ^ Like that. You can do whatever you ike with your signature, his says 'Jesus loves you' after all.--N⊘tAnEditor 15:42, October 29, 2009 (UTC) i forgot i forgot how to get to that wiki could you send me a link? We should make a page for the Club Chicken Crusaders--Antwan1353 That's Me! 00:10, September 7, 2009 (UTC) My signature Sk8rbluscat 2: Twice the fun, Twice the laughs, All from one guy! TALK 20:43, September 11, 2009 (UTC) RE Sure, also ask AG. And, err..., you said her instead of he. Are you a girl? -- Firmato per Il Dirigente Conversazione verso Il Dirigente 18:23, September 25, 2009 (UTC) I'd like to appologize Met, I realise we haven't had the best encounters with each other in the past, but I'd like to say I'm sorry. I don't regret debating with you on the case with UNCP Wiki (I was debating for what I thought was right), but I was a bit to harsh on you. I don't blame you if you don't forgive me, but I wanted to know if we could just start over and forget about this whole UNCP thing? --Speeddasher Thanks. I promise I won't offend UNCP anymore. I still don't really like the place, but in respect for the users on there I won't insult it. Also I saw your pic of the Demon Puffle and I think it's pretty good. You should keep making pics as you're good at it. --Speeddasher I honestly think that's a good idea seeing as a lot of users have done it. There's a whole lot of them so they deserve their own category. --Speeddasher Not sure. -- Firmato per Il Dirigente Conversazione verso Il Dirigente 21:33, September 28, 2009 (UTC) Explorer ad Cadance are going to become a couple, its been planned. --Happyface (Just Say Hi) 02:03, October 4, 2009 (UTC) RE: Cadence and DP Well, unfortunately, Explorer hopes to have his character join Cadence in holy matrimony. However, this is not set in stone, so you may be able to get it done. I would ask Explorer about Cadence as soon as you can. --† This is Serious Business! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) Oooh, Yurtle is performing his signature Bible Bashing Move! † 20:00, October 5, 2009 (UTC) P.S.: You're a great writer! ---- ::Note that Explorer wanted to do this months ago, many months ago, so it isn't new, and that Dancing Penguin's main love is dancing. Furthermore, a penguin can not divorce, it is canonical and reality law that penguins mate for life. ::To continue, I've always stood on the opposite bounds. I enjoy and use Original Characters and don't mind if they join in matrimony or dating, so long as the canonical chaarcter does not act in an OOC manner and that it doesn't disrupt the canonical world too drastically. If there's one thing I hate, it's an OOC character. Other than that, I'm fine with original character interactions. ::There's no need to make a blog, just message Explorer, everything doesn't ALWAYS need a blog. :::--† This is Serious Business! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) Oooh, Yurtle is performing his signature Bible Bashing Move! † 20:42, October 5, 2009 (UTC) RE: That's awesome! Thanks dude! --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'''harkbate]] DON'T MESS WITH THA SHARK BOI! 02:11, October 6, 2009 (UTC) RE: Cadence Actually, I just had a change of plans -- FRED will be the one to marry, and by suggestion of Happyface, he'll marry a "hot" nerd (creepy oxymoron), with Explorer being the wacky uncle. Thus, you can do whatevah you want with Cadence. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'The Nerd Quibbles On...]]) ''View this template'' 01:36, October 7, 2009 (UTC) No. I wish Swiss to be different. (to be freakishly huge). I do not want him to be like everyone else. --His Royal Highness, Emperor Swiss Ninja $ ß $ ß $ ß $ ß 01:51, October 8, 2009 (UTC) The Simpsons Hi mectrixctic! I noticed you like the Simpsons and was wondering if you would like to join the http://simpsonsfanon.wikia.com? --'[[User:Anniemoose98|'Anniemoose98,]] [[User talk:Anniemoose98| Wanna say Hi?]] 22:45, October 8, 2009 (UTC) --Happyface (Just Say Hi) 23:25, October 12, 2009 (UTC) I am blocked My IP was used by Swiss Ninja, so I can't edit here. Citcxirtcem 18:42, October 16, 2009 (UTC) Hello? Citcxirtcem 20:41, October 16, 2009 (UTC) Before I roleplay foamy... What am i supposed to think about RE: Ahem Look up the Bugzy parody and compare the striked-out text with what the COC says. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'Logic OWNS You!']]) View this template 20:36, October 23, 2009 (UTC) RE: RE: RE: Ahem You forget that the COC also has a "take this with a bit of common sense" clause at the top. Common sense dictates that young children shouldn't be exposed to that particular term, even if it appears in PG movies (BTW, the COC says MILD-PG). If you really want ads, clean out the wiki. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'Logic OWNS You!']]) View this template 20:51, October 23, 2009 (UTC) Consider this: How many parents do you think will approve of their children reading that term? And how many kids do you think could be potentially banned from this or that site for doing so? ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'Logic OWNS You!']]) View this template 21:04, October 23, 2009 (UTC) Sure! --Triskelle3Happy Hallowe'en! 21:42, October 23, 2009 (UTC) RE:Small Archive That is because I removed insults on it. Plus, it was my talk page during which I was banned. --Happyface (Just Say Hi) 04:08, October 24, 2009 (UTC) Re: Aether Amulet We could have both....--N⊘tAnEditor 06:57, October 24, 2009 (UTC) Your wiki... Since you parodied me, I give you '''no permission to further edit BlaboDeStablo '''anymore. --PabloDePablo 16:22, October 24, 2009 (UTC) RE: BlabloDeStablo Ok, but I do not like the picture. Please edit it. RE:Full Absence Yeah, go right ahead Hey Swiss thinks you found out his password. Go on CPW and look at shout box. --Happyface (Just Say Hi) 04:11, October 25, 2009 (UTC) Offensive Mectrixctic, could you please stop saying "freaking" all the time? Seriously, some people (including me) might find that offensive. You could say "flipping" you know. --Screwball86 01:58, October 27, 2009 (UTC) Alternate Name Greetings, Mectrixctic. I just wanna talk about the Vampenguism article. Including "Vampenguin". Because the Vampenguism article is only for the "disease", we need to make an article for the "creature". It can be called Vampenguin and Vampenguins can be a redirect to "Vampenguin". If you reply back, we can chat about that. Also, I was thinking of an alternative name for Vampenguins besides... "Vampenguins". I think that an alternative name can be "Vampein". If you are confused, I'll explain. You see, if you see the word "Vampire", you actually KNOW that it's a word. Imagine that the "pire" part in Vampire comes from the word, "pirate". Because the first three letters and last letter in "pirate" and in "pire", so I thought about "Penguin". I took the first two letters at the beginning and the last two at the end, so that we wouldn't have to do "Penn". Whad'ya say? To me it sounds okay. Reply back with an answer for the article for Vampenguin & an alternate name, -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 16:40, October 28, 2009 (UTC) If "Vampire" wasn't in the dictionary, you'd say the same. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 18:50, October 28, 2009 (UTC) my costume your costume I'm gonna be a cat! What will YOU be? -Rocket_Slug DON'T MESS WITH MY ROCKET!! Vampein. If you're not going to use "Vampein", then what are you going to use? Vampenguin sounds boring & not creative. All you've done is took away the "pire" at the end of "vampire" and put "penguin" in it's replace. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 14:56, October 31, 2009 (UTC) RE: Wreckhopper Absolutely not. I don't want any of my work on that site. However, I appreciate you asking, that was a very nice thing to do. Thank you. --† This is Serious Business! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) Oooh, Yertle is performing his signature Bible Bashing Move! † 18:09, November 2, 2009 (UTC) I like it! Sure, Maddieworld X can be in that trio. She is one of the most evil X creatures.--Maddie Rules! The MySims Master 18:07, November 3, 2009 (UTC) Signature Dude, don't you know how to use your signature instead of copying and pasting it? Remember, with the four tildes? ~~~~. Even though TurtleShroom told you to just use your username, make one! One that is fine and appropriate. In other news... I can finally spell Mectrixtic without copying and pasting it! -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 19:41, November 4, 2009 (UTC) (See that? I used four tildes!) Hi Hi, I gave you sysop powers because you had the votes (and you're awesome). Now you're in the BOSS ([[Bureau of Bureaucracy and Sysop Senate)... Congrats! Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk!) 20:22, November 5, 2009 (UTC) WHAT??!/ I JUST NOTICED SOMETHING BUT I WAS SUPPOSE TO TELL YOU ABOUT TREACHOROUS TRIO You created Foamy? I just glanced across "before i roleply foamy" and I remember doing that a month ago...... now..... What should we do for the Murphie Tale of the realm or something? We haven't edited that in a while. I'm blank of ideas. You? Willy Story All right, let's get this out of the way. the answer is..... NO. And there's good reason for that too. Willy is not an evil character, nor will he ever be. You could just re-write the Murphie story (And why is it called Murphie?) Anyway, I had become a dream because the story started out because of anger, but I mellowed out after a while. And anyway, Darktan reformed after the pie war, so it's continuatly would be disrupted. And anyway, I don't think the story is all that great, (even though all you guys think so!) so just leave it as it is. PURE AWESOME! --Screwball86 21:40, November 7, 2009 (UTC) ::Called Murphie because he's the anti-author. Thanks! Thanks tons for restoring what I put on that page and believing that my idea of Pablo crashing the wedding is awesome! For that, I will let you use 3-D Demon to role-play, I don't need to use him anymore. --PabloDePablo 01:02, November 9, 2009 (UTC) re: re: Thanks! I know it was reverted, but I think it would still be comical, also, you're welcome about the RPing 3-D thing. BTW, can I put my idea for a Fanon Characters Groundhog Day Special on your CP Fan-Fiction Wiki? --PabloDePablo 01:08, November 9, 2009 (UTC) BTW... 3-D Demon can be in Mec's Army, since he is insane (Not in a horrible way, more like a very twisted sense of humor, but still insanity) and he is a Demon Penguin. Since you control him, it's up to you about if he is in or now. --PabloDePablo 01:12, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Ok, being an honorary member of the Treacherous Trio will do! --PabloDePablo 19:50, November 15, 2009 (UTC) OK. Ok. lets do it. --Swiss Ninja ße güd 03:14, November 20, 2009 (UTC) help how do i put THIS under chickhood on Corai? http://clubpenguinfanon.wikia.com/wiki/File:,,sav_as.PNG RE: VI Family Tree Uhhhhhhh.... I think I did. At least the Calypso part. Whaaaaaaaa? I think I did it. Wait, I said that. I'm confused. There's just too much puffles in the family. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 21:39, November 21, 2009 (UTC) RE:SDC Um, no. Screwball is an ANTI-HERO. Meaning that he isn't exactly a hero and he isn't exactly a villain. Anyway, Willy was never meant to be a villain. Where'd you get that idea? Willy's displeasing choice? Well, the whole story was a dream, anyway, and NO I am NOT going to be doing ANOTHER one of the "insert name here displeasing choice." I am DONE with it. I am NOT going to do again. I have NO interest in making villains. Just heroes. Okay? I'm done with it. --Screwball86 There's croutons in my salad! 00:39, November 22, 2009 (UTC) RE:.... Well, I've just always preferred light over dark, good over evil, truth over lies, you get the point. In addition to that, I prefer heroes over villains. I'm not sure why. Anyhow, I guess that's just God talking. I'm a Jesus Freak. (Which by the way, I am very proud of) And anyway, the end to Willy's Displeasing Choice is NOT disappointing to me. --Screwball86 There's croutons in my salad! 00:47, November 22, 2009 (UTC) Ah, no. --Screwball86 There's croutons in my salad! 00:51, November 22, 2009 (UTC) No. Not ANY of my characters! --Screwball86 There's croutons in my salad! 00:53, November 22, 2009 (UTC) Because if I make a character, he will be what I make him. He will not change from good to bad, or bad to good. That's why. --Screwball86 There's croutons in my salad! 01:03, November 22, 2009 (UTC) Hmmm.. Maybe she might feel a little pity on SOME puffles, but I don't know. --Pufflezzz Happy Thanksgiving! 00:35, November 23, 2009 (UTC) That is an Idea.. I think we should. I like it. --Pufflezzz Happy Thanksgiving! 00:40, November 23, 2009 (UTC) RE: Kalin Sister Alkamesh is a nun... and one, she doesn't have a husband. But also... nuns do not marry, and especially do not have children. So you'll have to choose somebody else and make them have some sort of secret husband or something. And also... stop creating too much members in Mabel's family! I understand between about 7-13, but over 15 it starts getting confusing. Either delete some, or just leave it and improve ''those'' articles first and not make anymore. Thanks. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'''User page!]]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 17:27, November 23, 2009 (UTC) reason same articals: if anyone from here comes same name: SAME NAME I SAID ROLE PLAY WIKI! same purpos: all wiki are for fun and info! RE: Kalin #2 Okay. Though we should probably ask TurtleShroom if it is acceptable. I mean, it is his article. Right?..... -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 22:26, November 23, 2009 (UTC) RE: Sister Alkamesh No, Kalin can not be the Sister's son. Even though Alkamesh denounced her nun status, she vowed to never marry, and even if she broke her vow, why would she? She's an Injoface, she's above all others. Her convent background gives her a "holier than thou" feeling that she wants to preserve, as intimidation, for her profession, and as reason for gloating. Therefore, Sister Alkamesh can not be a mother, and Kalin can not be her son. Make the mother "unknown", and the father "nobody cares". It gives Kalin a feeling of mystery, of anonymous staus, a loner quality that he could use to his advantage. It's also good for the females, Kalin likes to hit on the ladies (or is that Kai?). --† This is Serious Business! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) THE SYSTEM IS BROKE, DEAL WITH IT! † 22:40, November 23, 2009 (UTC) i thought it ment what the fudge, My parents lied to me! --Im happy again! YAY! thx pufflezzz 02:02, November 25, 2009 (UTC) so do i get a warning? ? cause i read firs toffense is a strike. RE:RE:Matthew von Injoface No. I created the character to be overly- considerate, so he knows of his family's despising of red puffles, but I suppose he could fall in love with one, but I dunno. Anyway, like I stated with Pufflezzz, I use a floating timeline with my characters, meaning they stay the same age their entire lives. (No birthdays, no marriages, so nothing that shows signs of aging.) --Screwball86 There's croutons in my salad! 01:12, November 26, 2009 (UTC) RE:Floating Timeline Ok, I suppose your right, this has to be canon. Sure, let's have Matt have a love interest. (Make her a red puffle!) But about the hair thing, no. Matt needs some genatic material to make his hair the way it is. Plus, i on't even want his mom to havethat straight ad black hair, Instead, make it wavy and blond. --Screwball86 There's croutons in my salad! 01:24, November 26, 2009 (UTC) RE: Gaylord When people see the word gay, they immediately think "homosexual". Gay may have other definitions, but homosexual is the primary and most accepted one. Which means we'll have to censor it. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'Logic OWNS You!']]) View this template 01:36, November 26, 2009 (UTC) Re:Hair Case in point, I want the family to be different so no straight, flat hair. (Too much like Mabel!) Here is a reason for that too. Matt is happy, and I mean he is probably the only TRULY happy von Injoface, and not miserable, (even Foamy turned to crime) he is the most child-like and innocent of the family also, as he tries not to end up like Mael or even Foamy. He however does have his flaws. He does have an ego, (though it was not intended, you adding it was a good addition.) and he often thinks badly of his ancestors, (Mabel, General Puff, even his aunt for not having Foamy herself and naming him something ridiclous, he is against surrogates) Anyway, what I'm trying o say is he's incredably differs from the rest of the family, and I'm pretty sure that's his parents fault. --Screwball86 There's croutons in my salad! 01:36, November 26, 2009 (UTC) RE: Gaylord Gaylord contains the word "gay" and can be interpreted as "lord of the homosexuals". Which is quite disturbing and way over G rating. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'''Explorer 767]] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'Logic OWNS You!']]) View this template 01:39, November 26, 2009 (UTC) Oh ok.. Just wondering... IS she related to Mabel, cuz I think we have enough VI members at the moment. (I COULD squeeze her in, but It'll take a while for me to figure everything out) Citcxirtcem 02:23, November 26, 2009 (UTC) Oh that's ok... I don't know. Do you want to add her? --Pufflezzz Happy Thanksgiving! 02:51, November 26, 2009 (UTC) 14? She is 14. PARTY! Thanksgiving Party at my iggy on map! (User: Willie Watt) Server: YUKON! Please come urgently! (If you want) --Pufflezzz Happy Thanksgiving! 21:19, November 26, 2009 (UTC) get on yukon we doign the party NOW oh If you want to come keep trying, but if you don't, go on with your business. K? --Pufflezzz Happy Thanksgiving! 21:22, November 26, 2009 (UTC) is cadance family free add? ? --Im happy again! YAY! thx pufflezzz 22:19, November 26, 2009 (UTC) Sure but.. I already made them. You can change them if you want, here are their pictures... Make any changes you like. Sounds great. Sure! RE:Hair Again No. Just leave his hair alone, along with the rest of his nuclear family. Is that clear? --Screwball86 There's croutons in my salad! 02:36, November 27, 2009 (UTC) Re: Club Penguin Fanon Wiki 2 But my wiki is about diffrent ideas for fanon. --12yz12ab Talk to me 03:53, November 27, 2009 (UTC) add surray onto the von injoface thing, hes penelope's husband (in future) so shouldnt he be on as her husband? --Im happy again! YAY! thx pufflezzz 03:54, November 27, 2009 (UTC) notes: that means the picture Sure, I do need help. Thanks, and that is a good idea! --[[User:Pufflezzz|'Pufflezzz']]♪Merry Christmas!♪ 00:06, November 28, 2009 (UTC) Characters. Big time. --[[User:Pufflezzz|'''Pufflezzz]]♪Merry Christmas!♪ 01:37, November 28, 2009 (UTC) Ok Corai, Dara, Terry, Kiysha, Ethan, and Willie Watt. That's what he requested. --[[User:Pufflezzz|'''Pufflezzz]]♪Merry Christmas!♪ 01:59, November 28, 2009 (UTC) Yes, that's excatley how. Ask '''Corai what the adult looks like, because I'm not sure... i fail at drawing the only drawing im good at is a mabel 0_0 on paper! i tried to draw corai and i enenvtullly drew manny peng 0_0 --Im happy again! YAY! thx pufflezzz 19:00, November 28, 2009 (UTC) PS: not adult versions of them to awnser your question well Terry is just a blue puffle with some yellow hair on top (like Kai) and corai has a wig like Xary's hair (that means he has a wig that looks like Xary's Hair) A normal beak and flippers Color Red Blue Eyes and a labcoat like Gary's but green --Im happy again! YAY! thx pufflezzz 19:08, November 28, 2009 (UTC) sorry i forogot to say, yes to santa hats (any color) --Im happy again! YAY! thx pufflezzz 19:08, November 28, 2009 (UTC) well There fashions NEVER changed so the cloths i gave are basicly the only cloths they wear (they have copys of the cloths) PS: Terry and Kiysha and Corai II are great musicals so they could be in the ochesta? --Im happy again! YAY! thx pufflezzz 19:26, November 28, 2009 (UTC) 0_0 that pink thing wasa base of torture in his chick years, the cloths i listed is Corai, Dara wears that robe, there BOTH red. --Im happy again! YAY! thx pufflezzz 19:37, November 28, 2009 (UTC) Hochstadt Well, Not at the moment. People have already messed up Swiss's Family with Gaston, making it the exact thing as Swiss Ninja and Cheddar Ninja. Plus, as a bonus, you already made Bellina, as some sources tell me. However, thank you for trying to help out. --Swiss Ninja ße güd 04:28, November 30, 2009 (UTC) PS. I discovered just recently that "Hochstadt" actually means "High Town" in German. I got that name from a small hotel i stayed in Bavaria, a province in Germany (Close to Switzerland). Are you misinformed or what? God HATES evil. He HATES it when his creation does exactly what he tells them NOT to do, or when they don't do what he tells them to do. No human can fully understand him, so I suggest you refrain from trying to interpret him and use the Bible's raw text as-is instead. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'Logic OWNS You!']]) View this template 22:05, December 1, 2009 (UTC) Again, it is not God' fault there is evil in the world. It was Adam and Eve's fault (and since Adam and Eve were the ambassadors of humanity, it's technically all of humanity's fault) that evil and sin exist. God is mad at sin and evil because that's not the way creation was supposed to work. Creation itself is actually waiting (and groaning) endlessly for God to come back and restore his glory! ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'Logic OWNS You!']]) View this template 22:10, December 1, 2009 (UTC) Who do you think you are? First of all, who do YOU think you are to judge God like that? You are a mere human! We're all mere humans! Can YOU foresee everything? If you COULD foresee everything, would you really think like that? My point is, humans are too unintelligent to be able to see how things work out perfectly in God's plan! God knows what He's doing! Why else do you think He would let this world drop to the edge of corruption, then bail it out spectacularly in the death and resurrection of Christ? For His own Glory! He did it to flaunt His PWNage and Glory, so to speak! God is a jealous God, He wants to further and maintain His glory! And he did that by creating humans so they could glorify Him! And when humans failed to do that, God bailed them out and gave them an escape plan! How can you, a mere human living on this speck of a planet which orbits around an average star which in turn orbits around the center of an average galaxy in an average cluster, one of quintillions of quintillions of clusters in the universe, criticize the very Author of Time, Space, HIstory, and every single quantum particle that makes up the entire Universe?! My point? YOU CAN'T. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'Logic OWNS You!']]) View this template 22:25, December 1, 2009 (UTC) Suit yourself. I hope you know what you're doing. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'Logic OWNS You!']]) View this template 22:32, December 1, 2009 (UTC) RE: Sodom and Gammorah You are correct in your statement of the victims of God's destruction in those cities. Their gayness alone was not the incurrence of the Lord's wrath. As you said, the Bible stated that men "young and old" came to Lot's door after the angels, trying to beat down the door and forcing God to blind the gays. These men have almost certainly performed unholy deeds with their fellow citizens, and it was their complete disregard for anyone's sexuality that got them destroyed. I apologize for the error in my writings, but it must be acknowledged that homosexuality was a major factor in the destruction of the city. True, just being gay doesn't make God take lives, but He is strongly against it. You are very wise in God's personality. I am also glad that you didn't assume the "ZOMG g0d h4t3Z g4yzz & w0m3N anD Luvz sL4vezz!111!11!1!!!1!" cliche I hear every day as a man of the faith. Your respect for me and my religion is greatly appreciated and valued. Your criticism of my statement was correct, to the point, and dignified in response. I hope I didn't anger you, but I used Genesis to illustrate why I am so anti-gay. I asked if I was homophobic before my parents, and explained my anti-gay-character stance, while allowing users who are gay to edit in full, but that any closet exiting would be rolled back. My father's answer was "yes". Yes, he said, I am homophobic. It means an "irrational fear of gays". Yes, men making out scares me, as do men getting married and men in wedding dresses when getting married. It scares me. Yes, yes I am homophobic. However, let it be noted that I am bound both by the COC and by Scripture to not discriminate users. I can not block a man for being gay, so if you know anyone who is gay, they won't have to worry about getting blocked for their closet behavior. --† This is Serious Business! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) I eat wiki revolutionists like I eat a Thanksgiving meal. † 22:41, December 1, 2009 (UTC) Yeah That's pretty good, I would say we should. I haven't gotten any requests since Corai's, though. I'll have to wait. Hmm.. I wonder what I am? --[[User:Pufflezzz|'Pufflezzz']] ♪Merry Christmas!♪ 22:44, December 1, 2009 (UTC) Perfect. Love your avvie. LOL. I had that program. --[[User:Pufflezzz|'''Pufflezzz]] ♪Merry Christmas!♪ 21:47, December 4, 2009 (UTC) Ok, you can draw the characters Yeah, you can redraw them. It's just, when I first started drawing on the computer, I used Paint, and I still use it so I can upload the pix on here. And I'll tell Swiss about the V-day special.--Maddie Rules! The MySims Master 23:10, December 4, 2009 (UTC) well ninjijan is making me stick to JUST corai, i cant edit anything other then quotes of my friends, ill need his permission before i can help (and thats sounds cool, xorai would be mumbling, slapping, and just plain being angry the entire time cause of DARKTAN) Xorai: *mumbles* --Im happy again! YAY! thx pufflezzz 00:56, December 5, 2009 (UTC) nice! they look cute! --Im happy again! YAY! thx pufflezzz 02:22, December 5, 2009 (UTC) heres song i made for the xorai song Xorai: *lovey dovey music starts* Hee Hee Hee todays the most hated holiday here at my base *music gets louder* Todays the day i end it all! with my army i shall destroy all the ove there is! First clbu penguin then eastshield then freezeland until all fo antartica is miserable!, *hate music starts and drowns the lvoe msic out8 I dont like corai or darktan or dara or swiss ninja or Bellina or Terry none of them *kicks cardboard cutouts of them down* They cant stop me ill never stop! today the love ends! i hate valtenines day i hate hate HATE IT! my hatred cosumes more then half my body! *jumps onto a fake throne* I hate corai darktan willie watt bellina mabel matthew did i mention darktan? HA HA HA! I HATE THIS HOOLIDAY AND WHEN I HAVE THE CHANCE ILL END IT AAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL! 8holds the ALL as about 45 clones join in doing jazz hands* ill make a new one if you want --Corai was here 05:53, December 5, 2009 (UTC) i dont know how to ryhme and he really doesnt like corai or darktan, if he had a chance hed rather send those two on a ship with no food water ECT then all the other heros at once, but OK --Corai was here 05:58, December 5, 2009 (UTC) do you mind if you put the following things into the prelouge of the "Xoria hates Valtines" song Xorai was rather more hating and angry then normal, even his clones were terrified to go anywhere near him or risk having tomatoes thrown at them, a knock was at the HQ door, xorai opend it was it was Xara with a valentines card "you know i hate valentines" said xorai in a rather mad voice "i thought it would be nice" said xara bakcing up "NICE? were villians you fool" said Xorai throwing the card "okay..." Said xara sadly, which was strange, since she cant be sad "im soryr im not just in a good mood" said Xorai before closing the door, he had a song coming to his head then the song ? you can change it to RE: Agreed, and I know! he could sing 2 songs, one at beginging, one at same time as xorai, like well like he wants to sing again at wherever he is so he does, and xorai sings how he despisses valentines dasy, Matthew: -song- Xorai:-song- LOL it wold be cool but hard cause wed Ummm i just noticed my calender, were about 1 week 2 days into december, the valentines said it starts in december --Corai was here 20:00, December 5, 2009 (UTC) heres my grade it is,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, A+!! --Corai was here 20:29, December 5, 2009 (UTC) its great! Best card iv EVER seen! --Corai was here 21:23, December 5, 2009 (UTC) do you mind i acciently wandered into unclub penguin wiki and i feel scarred,not scared, scar+red, can you remove any links and put them into a subpage? -- 23:53, December 5, 2009 (UTC) nah and who is Corai? is he a mod or something? -- 00:06, December 6, 2009 (UTC) can you add Jal into Darktans army? Please? --Corai was here 04:13, December 6, 2009 (UTC) and Jal oH lol Thta's weird... so you parodied onto. --[[User:Pufflezzz|'''Pufflezzz]] ♪Merry Christmas!♪ 04:16, December 6, 2009 (UTC) i only put that cause she has 2 small powers, should we make a "power penguins" for people with powers but arent super penguins? that could make it so she doesnt seem real powerful, and she may sound like shes obese but shes not. Ill make it more obiouse shes not obese to. --Corai was here 04:19, December 6, 2009 (UTC) lol I thought it was Hapy Tree Friends! --[[User:Pufflezzz|'''Pufflezzz]] ♪Merry Christmas!♪ 04:24, December 6, 2009 (UTC) um the eyesight isnt a power, she just sees better, she cant see a mile awya, just a few inches more then the basic penguin, and knock out OK --Corai was here 04:31, December 6, 2009 (UTC) wow I shouldn't have watched that.... --[[User:Pufflezzz|'''Pufflezzz]] ♪Merry Christmas!♪ 04:48, December 6, 2009 (UTC) NO! Swiss Ninja will never die. If he does, Explorer, Turtleshroom, and Corai will too. Actually, I wanted maybe for Jessica to take the throne. Stangely Enough, Ninja Wraith is the Heir to the throne, but Swiss decided to skip him because he was evil. --Swiss Ninja Come see me when you can! 04:54, December 6, 2009 (UTC) PS: I was hoping that Swiss Ninja could become the President of Switzerland, giving Griante the throne. lol I don't know why I watched it.. yes Just now lol. Kinda Sort of, a little. Lol. --[[User:Pufflezzz|'''Pufflezzz]] ♪Merry Christmas!♪ 05:13, December 6, 2009 (UTC) Swiss Ninja's Age Swiss Ninja is twelve years old. Swiss Ninja and his brother, Fisch, will never die because they will leave the Fanon World at an old age and will live in Switzerland, but will died when the Beast comes. Plus, Swiss Ninja has a Plush model of Fisch. --Jsudsu9988 (Jsucooldude1) S (Reply to me here!) 00:15, December 7, 2009 (UTC) lol I know, like Darktan X. And JellyX. But still, that would be the polar oppisite of him! Lol! --[[User:Pufflezzz|'''Pufflezzz]] ♪Merry Christmas!♪ 03:11, December 7, 2009 (UTC) huhu Okayy... --[[User:Pufflezzz|'''Pufflezzz]] ♪Merry Christmas!♪ 03:22, December 7, 2009 (UTC) Yeah! That woudl be funny to see belinna going "I WONT LOOSE! I WONT I WONT I WONT!" when she looses and Xary goes "Good fight" then slaps his head! LOL --Corai was here 22:21, December 9, 2009 (UTC) Good That's pretty good. I like it. --[[User:Pufflezzz|'''Pufflezzz]] ♪Merry Christmas!♪ 13:01, December 10, 2009 (UTC) RE:Stuff Thanks for restoring the Shadow the Penguin article. And sure, why not? Shadow gets lonely most of the time, so I guess being an honorary member of the Treacherous Trio would help him. --Screwball86 There's croutons in my salad! 13:10, December 10, 2009 (UTC) OK and i was gonna pull back on his powers today so the power4u may be reductant. --Corai was here 19:15, December 11, 2009 (UTC) two things "heck" is a swear here i think, and yes, pull back means take away, lava form flippers is kinda godmodding (where i am from that means unfair autowins cause lava pwns any kind of bird) ok belinna: wait........i loose to him in the special? AND HE HAS LAVA FLIPPERS? IM JUST A CHICK FOR SWISS NINJAS SAKE! HOW AM I SUPPOST TO NOT GET HURT REALLY BAD FROM LAVA? Xorai: your suppost to egt hurt BWHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAH Rockhopper: arrr thats not nice bucko! Xorai: silence follish pirate! --Corai was here 19:30, December 11, 2009 (UTC) lol its a SECRET power, but she would bring heta proof cause of the heat in his base, so she still can fight back agienst those flippers LOL.and besides, he can fly, how can belinna shoot rockets at a flying penguin? --Corai was here 19:34, December 11, 2009 (UTC) lol you think shed take the risk being hunted down and telling everyone? besides i never said (puts hand sup and sues lava flippers) besides even if she did, hed send people to wipe everyones mind --Corai was here 19:39, December 11, 2009 (UTC) Re:FCVDS Well, not right now. (No ideas) I've actually been really busy with other things that I can't get to it right now. Until I say I'm back to the story, your in charge. I have to finish the first volume of Lord of the Onion Rings and then write another story based on the Chronicles of Narnia series. I will get back to you on ideas if anything pops in my head. --Screwball86 Bah, Humbug to Christmas! 21:28, December 11, 2009 (UTC) exactly I never said he wants to be seen as the kign fo everything, he wants to be seen as a villian wanting to defeat darktan, he keeps that power a secret so he can lash ti out on his foes without them being prepared. --Corai was here 22:01, December 11, 2009 (UTC) ok i expressed that to much mind wipe is a expression (let me read the others again) and Xorai is in his base most of the time, unless darktan ahs some spys in his army he may have a hard time but still able to get info on xorai. --Corai was here 22:08, December 11, 2009 (UTC) PS: yeah it shoudl be public, but under looked because he has to touch to attack.or over looked but not that powerful.Or normal, which of the three should it be? oooh now that i reread i know what that means Darktan because hes more "mature" and more "self controlled" he could know alot about xorai that he doesnt know, like secrets of his powers or something. And maybe a attack he can do with his wings for the secret power? like knockout wave or a small tornado? the wings are only things i thinkw e can add to right now without him becoming to powerful. --Corai was here 22:14, December 11, 2009 (UTC) ok but since his army seems a lil to fighty and no spy maybe a new charecter? "Agent dark" or something? Specialized in spying on villians like Xorai that fights for Darktan? --Corai was here 22:16, December 11, 2009 (UTC) or a snowando, he makes a tornado made of snow and it traps everyone in it for 5 minutes while he can step out easily? and if they have fire powers they can just melt the tornado making it a weak one made of water which anyone can swim out of? ---- ok and maybe he payts his debt by stealing goods and trasporting them to them? like coins or cream soda or things they need to make powers? or he can attack targets or traitors? --Corai was here 22:30, December 11, 2009 (UTC) RE: Shadow's Role in DTA Yeah, that sounds good. --Screwball86 Bah, Humbug to Christmas! 22:42, December 11, 2009 (UTC) something to give you a idea for the aprt then belinna n people go to Xorai's base this is a small story thing to give you ideas "Well, its hot in here" said Xary not knowing about this "wait is that xorai? he looks REALLY MAD" said willie starting to get worried, shed seen him angry "OUT OF MY BASE BEFORE I DESTROY YOU" screamed xorai as he started to fly around making a tornado "HE CAN MAKE TORNADOS?" screamd xary trembling like nuts "JUST THROW THINGS AT HIM" screamed belinna throwing a rock at him, it went in and went out and smacked xary on the head, luckily it didnt hurt him "LEAVE!" screamed xorai as he grabbed belinna and throwing her into the tornado, she quickly jumped out "I FORGOT, FOAMY MADE A MAKE SHIFT SNOWBALL GUN!" screamed xary shooting snowballs at Xorai, quickly to have them returned at xary. "XARY! HOW MANY TIMES ARE YOU GONNA GET HURT!" asked willie annoyed as she got hit by a snowball "HEE HEE HEE" said belinna as she shot xorai in the head with the snowball gun as he fell to the ground "thats gotta hurt" said xary "LETS TRASH THIS PALCE BEFORE HE WAKES UP! WAIT HES WAKING UP ALREADY! SMASH THAT WEIRD MACHINE!" screamed belinna with a wrench Xorai through projectiles at everyone and belinna dropped the love potion, the hate potion fell, Belinna grabbed the Hate potion and got thrown out and her group by xorai.Leaving the love potion. "now to ruin valentines dya FOREVER!" saidxorai putting the love potion into the hate ray and firing it. ? you can edit it --Corai was here 23:57, December 11, 2009 (UTC) I was looking for you Kay, well I was wondering, did you ever get started on Penelope's Parents? And could I make Penelope have a sister (without powers), or like you said, NO MORE VON INJOFACES!!!! --[[User:Pufflezzz|'Pufflezzz']] ♪Merry Christmas!♪ 03:37, December 13, 2009 (UTC) ok and i got a cool running gag in it to, everyone screams at xorai for making the day villians hate more lovy dovy with the love potion *giggle* --Corai was here 03:37, December 13, 2009 (UTC) and ps to awnser pufflezzz maybe it could be a step sista? without von injoface blood. --Corai was here 03:39, December 13, 2009 (UTC) Please answer Did you ever finish Penelope's Parents? --[[User:Pufflezzz|'''Pufflezzz]] ♪Merry Christmas!♪ 03:43, December 13, 2009 (UTC) ok ehres something i msut say Darktan: YOU LITTLE EXCUSE FOR A ROBBER! YOU CAUSED ALL THIS YOU POWER HUNGRY MWA MWA PENGUIN! Xorai: YOUR DOING DOOOOOOOOOWN DARKTAN I NEVER CAUED ANY- *remembers* ok im gonna go somewhere else in shame *walks away* Darktan: For he gives up! HAHAHAHA! --Corai was here 03:46, December 13, 2009 (UTC) Oh ok Lol, I just started to think about this again, and *click* "You have new messages" *click* Ok, it's ok, I was just wondering what happened. --[[User:Pufflezzz|'''Pufflezzz]] ♪Merry Christmas!♪ 04:42, December 13, 2009 (UTC) its complicated i was gonna write about it later. --Corai was here 05:07, December 13, 2009 (UTC) Hmm I like that idea.. but how will he be involved? --[[User:Pufflezzz|'''Pufflezzz]] ♪Merry Christmas!♪ 05:11, December 13, 2009 (UTC) Re Aw, great idea. They both make such a cute couple. Who else do you plan to get together? '''Darth Pingus (Talk!) ( ) ( ) 22:29, December 14, 2009 (UTC) Hmm... Jal has a crush on Never... Darth Pingus (Talk!) ( ) ( ) 22:35, December 14, 2009 (UTC) About your idea Loved it. Darth Pingus (Talk!) ( ) ( ) 19:27, December 15, 2009 (UTC) Exactly, we would redirect all character pages to a "list of characters" with a short description of each and a link to their page in the fanon. Darth Pingus (Talk!) ( ) ( ) 19:37, December 15, 2009 (UTC) That's fine with me! That's perfect. Sure, you can. --[[User:Pufflezzz|'Pufflezzz']] ♪Merry Christmas!♪ 00:17, December 16, 2009 (UTC) ok good idea. RE: FCNYS No. Though we can take the marching band idea. I want it to be a parody of a BBC New Year's Special, which is on every New Year's Eve on BBC - December 31. They come to Central London and many perform on a boat on the River Thames. Then Big Ben strikes 00:00 and fireworks go off the London Eye. We can do the marching band thing on it. How does it sound? I just need a talk with Explorer on the parody of the London Eye - if we're ''ever'' going to have a London Eye parody.... -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'''MERRY CHRISTMAS!]]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'And have a good one!')]] 17:48, December 16, 2009 (UTC) Xorai is bald see title --Corai was here 21:29, December 16, 2009 (UTC) PS: Add any features to make him look a little pathetic, he is kinda pathetic un I control Jal, not pufflezzz --Corai was here 00:35, December 17, 2009 (UTC) ok and Jal wont be until i can get her all taped togther, shes kinda not compelted yet but yeah, once i get her artical finished she can be in future (like 1 year future) (like the future artical, like the this artical take splace in future kind) --Corai was here 01:48, December 18, 2009 (UTC) ok and i laughed my head off at that pic, hes real pathetic and funny! but he does look scary cause of his gray feet and color. :D thanks! --Corai was here 03:19, December 18, 2009 (UTC) Idea Darktan III! Maybe Xary could try to make a second in command for Darktan II but acciently puts some DNA from him in so he becomes a mix between Xary and Darktan II/Darktan! Darktan with Xary's hair 0_0 --Corai was here 03:30, December 18, 2009 (UTC) your good at pics see title, and a suit would be good, or a raincoat, or just a I LOVE PUFFLES shirt --Corai was here 03:37, December 18, 2009 (UTC) griante no thank you. ill do it eventually. --Swiss Ninja Come see me when you can! 04:32, December 18, 2009 (UTC) both of them i meant sorry I never wanted Wraith to be green. He is blue like his father with that purple crooked hat from the Fair.nothing else. Griante is an Aqua Penguin that is a warrior of some sort. (u choose) Re: Hey You're welcome. I'll see what I can do. --Speeddasher .... I was gonna add those names, and a few more: Furthermore: I have her planned, don't worry. Ask me about her. A guardian angel for Never... See Corai's Talk Page, USER'S. Again: His brother Always: Again's twin sister Sometimes: The second oldest of the family, I'm thinking girl. Forever: The oldest of the family, a girl... Hmmm... what other words are in this group of whatever you call thems.. Hmm Hat Pop, maybe? --мeтαłмαиαgeя тαlĸ2мe мєяяу cняιѕтмαѕ 19:11, December 18, 2009 (UTC) why xorai hates darktan Is cause he is so jealous because hes basicly a robber compared to him, and because hes full of hate, we could expand on that on that story you just made --Corai was here 03:48, December 19, 2009 (UTC) nice see title, and if someone ever found out about Nightmare and Xorai teaming up they could make a show about it, CORAI = Xorai and one of Xorai's clone as Nightmare 0_0 --Corai was here 03:56, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Ideas? Xorai still seems to powrful and mighty to have that many mess ups, got any more ideas to make him look pathetic? --Corai was here 05:36, December 19, 2009 (UTC) 12 chapters i ggot idea for 2 more chapters chapter 11 Xorai is angered that Darktan is back and leaves his base to chase him Chapter 12 Hardcore is finally ready to be realesed and Darktan II uses it to send xorai back to his base. --Corai was here 18:26, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Good ideas maybe the hate ray could be before the Aether amulet was stolen? that he just never finished it and finished it at the valentiens special? --Corai was here 18:35, December 19, 2009 (UTC) oh yeah i got idea again for the chapter "I told you i was hardcore!" Maybe Darktan II is more immune to his attacks so Xorai end sup hurting himself when he trys to retrive the Amulet, and then Hardcore sends him running back to his base like a Mwa Mwa penguin? --Corai was here 18:39, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Oh yeah I remmbered, I said i was gonna make a Chowder Fanon and never made it, theres no chowder fanon so we could make it. --Corai was here 18:44, December 19, 2009 (UTC) RE: Shadow's Story Why? It makes sense to me. You see, Shadow joined the army DURING the Pie War, not after. It would only make sense for him to have his "Freedom Battle" with the ORIGINAL Darktan. --Screwball86 Bah, Humbug to Christmas! 19:15, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Question Can you reply to Xorai';s message on the treachorus trio talk? --Corai was here 00:48, December 20, 2009 (UTC) RE:RE:RE: Shadow's Story Yeah, in retrospect that would make sense, but Shadow's character is that of a hero who turns into an anti-hero against his own will, but you know, just because he's in DTA, doesn't mean he's a smart guy. Right? But I suppose it would make sense. You have my permission to change any of Shadow's background and his chapter in Murphy: The Rise and Fall of Darktan. Not everything, just a small portion of his history. --Screwball86 Bah, Humbug to Christmas! 03:18, December 20, 2009 (UTC) Rise and fall of Darktan Whens the next chapter gonna be written? If you dont know i could give tons of ideas. --Corai was here 05:42, December 20, 2009 (UTC) RE: Ehhhh, not really. I occasionally pop around here to see how things are going, kinda lost my passion for writing articles >_> BugzyTalk 17:20, December 20, 2009 (UTC) Template im trying to make a Mabel fan template, but this happens EVERYTIME | style="font-size: 100%"| is an Mabel fan! If you are, put this on your user page too using ! |} --Corai was here 01:16, December 21, 2009 (UTC) 0_0 I havent seen ehr in 2 weeks, and thx for fixing the template! How did you fix it? --Corai was here 03:10, December 21, 2009 (UTC) 0_) She editted rocket slug 2 weeks ago and today is sunday 20, and 19 si yesterday 0_0 I must be seeing wrong. --Corai was here 03:14, December 21, 2009 (UTC)